1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sensor devices and sensing systems and, more specifically, to a system capable of in vivo telemonitoring of various properties of urine in the bladder. This monitoring system may be used, for example, in studies relating bladder pressure to urinary tract infections and anomalous bladder muscular behavior. This monitoring system applies to diagnostic and therapy measures for bed wetting syndrome, artificial bladders and sphincters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters and cables are currently utilized in taking urinary tract pressure measurements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,278 involves inserting such catheters and cables into such areas as the urethra, rectum and abdomen of the human body, which frequently causes physical discomfort to the patient, as well as restricting the patient's mobility. Accordingly, there exists a need for eliminating such catheters and cables, while simultaneously improving the means for continuously measuring urinary tract pressure, especially for ambulatory subjects in natural environments.